


Helping Bobbi

by agentsandcanaries



Series: My Family [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Coulson, Gen, Injury Recovery, Little Bobbi, Little Skye, Mommy May - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, S2 Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: Bobbi is still feeling the effects of her injuries, thankfully her family are there to help.Contains non sexual age play





	

Nightfall came and there was a tired clumsy knock at the door. Melinda had just exited the en suite with a pyjama clad Skye in tow so dropped the girl off on the bed before going to answer. It was Bobbi, using her new walker they had gotten her. She didn't need to be in the wheelchair anymore but crutches still caused too much pain and exhaustion hence the walker being a good middle ground.  
"Careful, she's a speed demon on that thing" Hunter said from behind her, a nod to May and to Skye. He knew, it had mostly just slipped out because Bobbi had promised no more secrets between them but he was surprisingly okay with it.  
"Just dropping her off, mum" Hunter said, the last part teasingly. May fixed him a glare and he apologised, giving Bobbi a quick kiss before he took his leave. She made her way in, much more confidently than in her chair or on her crutches.

"He's right, my little girl has gotten the hang of that" May said with a fond smile as Bobbi got up to a near normal speed heading for the bed. She sat down and left the walker by the side, lying next to her sister with a small smile. She only needed a couple of deep breaths to recover, her lungs had finally started to heal somewhat and her body was now properly adjusting to life with half a lung. Skye would've sometimes handed her a paci or asked about her day but she was feeling particularly little and vulnerable today after a bad mission so she simply snuggled up to her. Bobbi held her sister close, glad when May retrieved her Star Wars pacifier and popped it in her mouth. A couple of sucks on it removed any lingering after taste and now it felt nice and calming as she fell asleep.

"Bobbi, it's morning. C'mon baby" she heard a soft voice and felt her hair being gently stroked. When she opened her eyes eventually, she saw daddy smiling at her and smiled back round her paci. She took it out of her mouth and he held onto it for her whilst she got herself dressed. She was getting more confident and settled down with everything now.

Bobbi grabbed her walker once she had gotten dressed, only really needing help with her socks still as bending down hurt plus her fine motor skills weren't back up to par yet. They headed out, she could near stride down the corridors again pushing herself with the frame which was also a good confidence boost. Skye was already sat in the kitchen when they arrived. 

"Mornin' sissy" Skye said, face stuffed full of toast. Coulson lightly told her not to eat with her mouth full before sitting next to her. Melinda moved from over by the toaster with a fresh plate of toast for Bobbi. The girl reached out for it, taking the plate though soon realising it was much harder than she thought to juggle that and move herself with the walker. Coulson went to grab the plate when it nearly fell and Bobbi slapped his hand away.

"Bobbi! You don't hit daddy, he was trying to help you" Melinda scolded her, to which Bobbi let out a huff and turned herself around so her back was to them, still holding her plate. She could do this, she knew it, it was just a damn plate of toast. Melinda still looked angry and Coulson just watched her as she again tried to move, heading for the couch this time but she tripped a few steps in. The plate and her toast both went flying, Bobbi herself now a crumpled heap on the floor. Melinda, Coulson and Skye all rushed over to her. The two older agents carefully moved to help her up, though now she was sobbing harshly and hiding her face in the carpet. 

"Oh sweetheart" Coulson said softly, glad when he heard another set of footsteps. Hunter. Between them they practically carried Bobbi over to the couch, the tall girl sat pretty much on Hunters lap, clinging to him and still sobbing. Her breathing was erratic and irregular as she got worked up.

"C'mon Bob, you need to calm down okay? It's hard, I know, but you gotta stop crying or your lungs will get bad again" Hunter told her, a hand running through her hair as he knew it soothed her. The others were sat back over at the breakfast counter again, giving the two some privacy though Melinda was watching intensely whilst Coulson comforted Skye.

Bobbi was trying to best to breathe deeply but the sobs kept coming. Her face felt tingly and her chest heavy, like when she had woken in the med bay after her first surgery. She clung to Hunter's shirt, gently screwing up the fabric in her hands

"Hurts" she said quietly, slurring slightly. Hunter realised that she was lacking oxygen and lifted her up, getting up from the couch. This gained the others attention and he turned to them.  
"She says it hurts, can't breathe" he told them, and they all decided it was best to take her to med bay.

Simmons looked up when the group of 5 suddenly entered the lab, by the looks on their faces she could tell something was wrong and was about to ask when she noticed Bobbi. She quickly ushered them through to the adjoining med bay, they lay Bobbi down on the table and Simmons quickly set up an oxygen mask. Bobbi was starting to panic and Hunter gently ran a hand through her hair to soothe her. Skye was watching this with a nervous expression, clinging to Coulson with tears down her face as May spoke to Simmons.

Bobbi had to stay for two nights in the med bay. Hunter stuck with her the first night but he hasn't slept at all or done anything like eaten or taken a shower. May walked in with Skye later the next day, seeing him still rooted to the same spot looking worn out though he hadn't slept.

"Hunter, we can stay with her tonight. You need some rest" May said. Hunter shook his head and was about to protest when a weak voice raised up from the bed.

"Go take care of yourself. I'm okay" Bobbi said, her voice weakened by the strain her lungs had been under she was just on a nasal cannula for oxygen now but couldn't move around as she was exhausted.  
Hunter eventually relented, kissing Bobbi's forehead and making her promise to call or get someone else to if she needed him. 

Skye climbed up onto her bed once he left, curling up to Bobbi's side. Bobbi smiled a little, she'd missed the warmth of having Skye next to her. She felt May gently stroke her hair and felt comforted by her little family's presence. Not only that but she missed being able to act little, even though Hunter knew she felt that she had to be strong for him. Now it was just them she could finally let her guard down.

"Mommy" she said quietly, testing it out. May simply moved to kiss her forehead before continuing to stroke her hair soothingly.

"I'm right here baby" May said, noticing the change in both girls "Daddy is busy, he'll come visit soon, okay? But I'm stopping here"

They stayed snuggled up for a moment before Jemma appeared. She looked slightly confused at the scene in front of her, Bobbi hiding from her gaze with Skye doing her best at guarding her protectively. May stood up and quietly explained to Simmons, thankfully she was okay with it and didn't mind.

"Bobbi, you need some medication" Jemma said softly as she approached. Bobbi saw the needle and instantly panicked, May moved to stroke her hair again and encourage her to calm her breathing. Jemma was trying to pick up on why she was panicking. Skye saw the way she was looking at the needle and remembered finding the scars, old puncture marks, on Bobbi's fingers when she held her hand sometimes. 

"Sissy gets scared of needles" Skye supplied, it did feel a little weird calling her that in front of Jemma but the girl seemed to be accepting. Hers and Mays faces told her that Bobbi hadn't divulged this information to either of them. She looked to the girl a moment to confirm and know she was okay to share it, gently stroking her knuckles she tried to force herself to say this sentence while big.

"Ward injected her with weird drugs and pushed big needles under her fingernails as part of her torture. She was scared of them before but now..." Skye told them, both faces went pale and Bobbi was lightly sobbing. Skye pulled her close for a hug, it lasted a few moments until Melinda then hugged Bobbi tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry, Bobbi. I had no idea you were so terrified" Simmons said, having put the syringe back on a shelf out of Bobbi's eye line for a moment. May just hugged her closely, fiercely protective though it made the blonde feel safer as she sobbed into mommy's chest. May rubbed her back and whispered soothing phrases until the crying died down. The blonde winced and the others looked concerned.

"Hurts bad" Bobbi complained, wincing. Jemma took a step forward, syringe back in her hand but kept out of sight still.

"It really will help to have this medication, it's my own formula to help your lungs. Should work instantly and last you the night with only minimal side effects" Jemma explained "I'm afraid it can only be administered via injection, however. I haven't been able to make it work effectively otherwise"

Bobbi looked up at May, who was still holding her and Skye was now sat on the chair where she had been. If mommy was holding her it would be okay, a voice in her head said. Mommy would never let bad things happen. She weakly nodded, screwing her eyes shut and staying firmly in May's arms. The woman kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, whispering soothing phrases as Jemma took her arm and prepped the injection site. The needle sank in and Bobbi couldn't help but let out a small noise of pain, but the hand on her hair continued and she focused on listening to mommy's heartbeat safe & steady in her chest and then it was soon over. 

Coulson walked in later that night, Bobbi was asleep in Mays arms and Skye was asleep on the chair. May was also sleeping. He carefully scooped up Skye and lay her on the spare bed, tucking her in with her blanket he had brought and her favourite stuffed animal toy. He tenderly stroked her hair from her face and kissed her forehead before going back over to the other bed. May was awake now, having carefully extracted herself from Bobbi and gone to sit down on the chair by the bed. She nodded at Coulson.

"All finished?" She asked him and he nodded

"For tonight" he said "Wanted to check on the girls"

"They're okay, much as can be expected. Skye was upset that Bobbi got worked up, but Bobbi herself is doing okay. Jemma says she should be off the oxygen tomorrow, but she's off missions or anything strenuous for a couple weeks" May told him, her face took on a more serious yet sad expression before she spoke again "When Bobbi was tortured by Ward, he used some messed-up anaesthetic drug on her. He pushed needles into her fingernails, knowing she was already scared of them. She was terrified when Simmons had to give her an injection, I've never seen fear like it..."

Coulson took a deep breath, it hurt to hear that about his baby girl. She had been so strong throughout this entire ordeal, he didn't think this reaction made her weak or anything but it hurt to know how much this had affected her and that she'd perhaps been too scared to share it until now.

"We'll help her through this. Once she's rested up, we'll take them out somewhere for the day. Both of them deserve some happiness"


End file.
